Fairy tail x shugo chara!
by kyuki774
Summary: I really don't know what to write here...so please read the story and review it and if you have any suggestion don't hesitate to write it
1. Chapter 1

**If fairy tail characters all were Shugo Chara characters**

**What will happen between them?**

**This my first story and excuse me for the grammar mistake.**

* * *

My name is Hinamori Amu 17 years old I am a student Seiyuu high school, and by the way I'm really late.

"This stupid alarm! Because of it I am late again"

All I was doing is running and I really didn't look around and in a matter of a second I bumped into something or someone.

"Sorry!" Said a manly voice with a sharp tune.

"No! I'm really fine thank you"

he offered his hand to help me stand and I took it, it was strong yet very gentle, his eyes were deep Green his smile was a huge white grin and his hair...Um, salmon pink?! but he seemed like a trustworthy man.

"I'm Natsu."

"I'm Amu."

he didn't look from the area and he seemed lost...it will be rude to ask him.

" um... Amu can I ask you something?" Already calling me by my first name...oh wait I didn't tell him my family name

"Do you where is Seiyuu high school; I enrolled there yesterday but I really don't know the area so..."

"That the same high school that I go to."

On the way to the school:

"So Natsu in which class are you?"

"If I remember right, it's C-2 class"

"is it my imagination? or did he seriously said my class.

"What a coincidence it is my class."

I was so nervous for two reasons that I'm walking with the a hot hunk and that everyone we pass beside them keeps staring at Natsu.

In the classroom:

"Everyone takes your seats! We have a transfer student today."

The whole class went into deep silence

"Now you can enter!"

Natsu opened the door and as he entered every girl in the class started gazing at him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, starting today I hope we can get along."

Did he just wink at me?

and after that those killing glares were piercing me.

"Now you can sit near Hinamori."

My face suddenly turned red and why heart skipped a beat! Calm down Amu, you only met him today.

A lot of girls were asking me to switch seats with them and the boy were asking if I met him before and both answers were no!

After school:

" so Natsu where you going to stay?"

"My parent got me to stay with a friend family for a while."

"So you take the train, and then this bridge, and take this crossroad, and take this left turn here and then walk in this neighborhood, by the way I live here as well "

"That's my house"

I froze there for a second and then I thought what kind of rom-com is this

"That's my house" I screamed

"Nice to meet you school class house mate." He said with a huge grin

wait a second! wait a second! what does that mean, are kidding me a boy is moving into the house... i runned into the house and asked my mom and she answered "his family and our family were friends for a while and we couldn't just say no...by the way he is staying in your room!"

my eyes spun as I tried to understand what just happened

In my room:

"So this you room!"

"Don't stare at everything"

"you're room suit you really well, by the way, do you write!"

"not a lot by sometimes, I only write my diaries, why?"

"nothing! No, I just thought you look like a writer."

"at any rate I'm going down to have dinner, what about you!"

"I guess I will have a bath first."

I closed the door and went down,

"Amu do you remember your old album, can you please bring them here?"

"okay!" and with that I went up again, I opened the door really fast, the it strike me, he was topless

"S-S-S-Sorry!" my face flushed red and I couldn't move I putted my hand on my face and crouched on the ground, he was topless TOPLESS, well I mean it's nothing but something felt like he was a character that jumped out of a shounen manga.

I stood up and knocked the door, "Natsu you see the bookshelf, can you get the yellow and the green book." I waited for a second and the door was open and this time he was wearing a normal clothes a t-shirt and green shorts.

"Thank you," I said to him but when I looked into his face he was blushing really hard, maybe he noticed me, after all.

I rushed down to the kitchen my mother prepared sukiyaki for us tonight, after a while I thought I should go and take a shower I already prepared my clothes and I opened the bath door, my face turned red my hands shook my brain melted and my heart skipped a beat because this time he is only wearing a towel and a short one, this time I didn't run away I just kept glaring at his well-shaped body a tight chest and a 6 pack abs and to finish a cool face and deep eyes, those things tickle every girl imagination.

and after I regained my sanity, I looked at him and he was looking at me directly and then he said "if it was her in your place she would have kicked and punched a yelled at me" I didn't want to ask. I was in deep thoughts and didn't notice that he moved out of the bath and he stepped forward and stopped near me, he putted his hands under my chin and lifted my head I looked into his eyes and we both kept gazing into each other eyes and in a sudden he closed the gap between us with a kiss, I was shocked at first and I thought are you kidding me? a shonen character kissing me in a shojo manga scene. but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back, his lips were warm and soft his right hand was under my cheek while his left hand pinned me to the door, he pulled back I didn't want him to stop, but I couldn't say that to him

"w-w-w-what do you think?" he asked with a flushed face as he putted his hand to cover his mouth.

"um...I really don't know what to say!"

"so it was disgusting, well of course a boy you only met today and know he is asking you for a forceful kiss!"

I really didn't know what to say but then I thought I would say everything to him.

"no! not at all. your kiss was really warm and your lips were really soft and your eyes made me surrender and...and...and yes I liked it and it's not disgusting" i said with a blush on my face and when I looked on him he was blushing even harder.

after the dinner:

"Natsu! Sorry, but please sleep tonight in Amu room."

I went up to my room and I prepared for him a futon, he come up and I went to close the window I looked into the sky and I said "it's going to rain tonight."

I turned off the lights and Natsu said "good night"

"Good night"

After a half an hour, the thunder started to hit and the wind was blowing hard.

I'm a childish girl whether this happens I go and sleep with my mom, the storm didn't show any sign of stopping and I was afraid.

"Natsu! Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Can you come near me?"

"Huh?"

"I can't sleep with this storm, so, please!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and said " well there is no choice"

I moved back a little and he moved under my sheet, of course I was embarrassed to ask him that, but for some reason we couldn't stop gazing at each other, the thunder struck again and I jumped and hugged him, he didn't hug me back at first but then he rounded his muscular hands around my frail body my face was in his chest and his nose was in my hair and could hear him sniffing my hair and again I felt his legs against my legs, I closed my eyes and putted my hands on his chest and all I felt and heard is his heart beats.

* * *

**well, this my first time so please be gentle...**


	2. Chapter 2

**basic spell check is done**  
**and hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

That night was one of the slowest nights in my whole life I pretended to be asleep but how the heck you want to be asleep there is hot and I mean it... hugging me like there is no tomorrow, I was overjoyed that someone like him accepted me.

"Amu. .amu!"

"Uh...is it morning already." I woke up from my fake sleep.

"No...I felt lonely! Even though you are near me, but I can't get enough from you, so speak with me."

"Um...I don't know what to speak about."

"How about the kiss was it perfect or I ruined it for you."

"Huh? Each girl hope for her first kiss to be perfect, but it can't be, no matter how much she didn't like it, she will smile as she remembers it."

"So even if it's not perfect it's perfect for her, that really a pain in the ass but if you say so..."

When he said that he moved a bit away and placed his head near mine and only a centimetre away, I couldn't help but to blush, he was blushing as well but the only thing he did was that clear whITE smile. the night was at it edge and the morning was at the door, for the first time in my life I prayed that another storm happen.

And moving with the flow I leaned down his chest at that moment his scent mesmerized me.

And like that the hours passed and the sun raised, the rays tickled my face till I woke up

"Seven o'clock, I'm late again!" I screamed.

"You have a cute voice but a boom box in your mouth."

"Enough slacking! Move it we will be late."

Natsu jumped out of the bed and we started to move around the room and suddenly Natsu started to strip down.

"W-w-w-w-what are doing?"

"I'm changing, duh!" He gave a pocket face as I was having a heart attack.

"Idiot! Pervert! Stupid potato! Do that in the some shame."

"The hell is wrong with you," he said that as he moved out of the room.

We managed to go to the school,

"I'm going ahead, I need to meet the principal."

I continued to walk alone and on the way I saw a girl

She had a blonde hair and deep brown eyes her skin was kinda of pale her body was slender and her chest was big which made me self-conscious.

But what made me more shocked is the girl that was behind her wearing a maid outfit, the maid was a pink haired with blue eyes also she was a beautiful one.

"That's one of the new students" a bunch of boys said.

"One of the new student? How many of them are here?"

"Well...there about 11 I guess?"

"And that girl is one of them?"

"The rumors around says that she is a rich princess."

"And the others any rumors about them."

"There is a cool looking black haired boy and a red-haired girl, a girl with a white hair, and a small one with blue hair."

"and there is the boy with the tattoo, right?"

"There is more I guess those only I noticed."

"They all came here because their school is under reconstruction."

If that's true then Natsu will go away in a matter of months."

As I thought about that, my stomach hurt and my mind remembered every moment of him.-which is a day practically-

I went to the class I saw two girls one with a blue hair and a small frame and a blonde girl.

"Um...excuse me but do you need something?"

"Ah...we are the new transfer student sorry for the short notice." The blonde girl seems yo have her way with words.

"My name is Lucy and this is levy."

"Nice to meet you my name is Amu."

"Amu sorry but do you know a boy with a pink hair."

"You mean Natsu."

"You know him."

"He is us."

"Lucy what are doing here." Natsu said that in a blank tune as he saw her.

"I'm a new classmate."

"If you have a moment I will explain to you." The blue haired girl whispered to me.

"Where I can meet you?"

"In the library after sessions."

* * *

**This Chapter took more time than I thought it would do!**


	3. Sorry notice

I'm really sorry for not updating, first my laptop overheated and broke and when i bought a new one I forgot my password which was a pain.  
btw tomorrow Updates coming fast and maybe some spell checking for the old chapters since when my fried read them he said " are you four?"  
so thank you.

Um, starting this moment I will be working with another fanfiction writer, he/she is new as well but he has experience in writing for literary and drama club.  
he/she will be helping me and check my grammar starting the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**The third chapter finally.  
disclaimer: the characters that appear here belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

" meet me in the library after class!" all I could think about was that so the session went with me thinking of what Levy wanted to tell me, but that doesn't mean I was completely disconnected from the world I still could feel Natsu sharp glares at me.

*the bell rang and I did like I was told, I headed toward the Library.

"where is she? where is...the heck is that?" I looked at the pile books on the table.

"ah, Amu it's nice you came." Levy head appeared from the books.

"so what you needed to speak about with me?" I asked her.

"well, I wanted you to understand everything first, Natsu and Lucy are only teammates," teammates what is that? do they play tennis together or RPG?

"in our old school we are divided into groups from 2 to 5, Natsu and Lucy are one of the hundred teammates in the school, Natsu handle the physical and Lucy handle the mental...just it." Levy smiled.

"and why are you telling me?" well, I felt a bit relieved since she isn't his crush or his lover or anything.

"there is no girl that wouldn't understand what is going on in one look," Lecy smirked at me.

"you were looking at Lu-chan with the same look of Juvia..." she cracked into laughing.

"Juvia?" I felt embarrassed.

"you will meet her and you will see." Levy whipped a small tear out of her eye.

*what I understood from Levy is, Natsu and Lucy are teammates only and I look like Juvia.

"Um...sorry I have to leave!" Levy literally dashed out of the library.

"from that to this, the new students are really interesting." I laughed.

"that they make your heart dance." a light sound said, I turned around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Maybe it was my imagination." I walked out of the library and dragged myself out.

"ahh, It's only Tuesday and I'm this exhausted." I rubbed my eyes.

"ah, I need to buy some shampoo and a big towel to avoid what happened that time.

*I walked down the streets and then I decided to take a shortcut and it was a narrow dark alley that you would see in every American investigation T.V show, I was a bit nervous, well a lot...

"Hey you there!" a sound called me.

"eh!" I directly ran when I heard footsteps coming near me.

"hey, wait!" the sound belonged to a man who kept running after me and It seems that he was faster than me and caught me from my hand.

"I need to ask you something." I turned to see that it was a boy with a raven hair and deep blue eyes.

"W-What can I help you with?" I turned to a waitress in a matter of seconds.

"do you know where is the Hinamori house is? I was told it's around this area, but I can't find it," the boy stood back and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hinamori? that's my house, I need to buy some stuff come with me and we will go back." I asked him with a smile.

"yes, at least!" the boy sighed.

*we walked in the narrow alley in awkward silence.

"I'm Amu, and you are?" I tried to break the ice.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet ya." he replied with a small smile, from his answer he seems like a laid back person.

"by the way..." and before he finishes his sentence I screamed.

"where are you clothes?" he was wearing a blue short.

"don't mind its a habit!" Oh, I do really mind.

"don't tell me you spoke with me like this?" If someone saw us like that he would have thought that I'm...

"NO!" I cried on the ground.

"here!" he seemed to have found his clothes and wore them again.

*after that accident I ran toward the store and then came back without taking any shortcuts till home and by the way he lost his clothes almost 5 times and what I came to understood he can't keep his clothes for more than 2 minutes.

"Um...do you work as a stripper?" well I'm a bit worried.

"Huh? No." I thought he will get angry, but it seems I was mistaken.

*by the time he lost his clothes for the 7th time, we reached our house and the problem is "topless teen, with my girl at 7 o'clock!" my father screamed.

"Master Makarov sent me here," Gray said in a calm tone.

"oh, you must be Gray!" my father smiled and welcomed Gray into our house.

"now tell me my dear father have you turned our house into a dorm?" I pulled him and asked.

"No, those two are the only one staying with us." he patted my shoulder.

"only those two, a hot-headed boy...who I fell in love with at first sight, and now a cool striper...It seems that my life is getting hectic by day.

* * *

**The best I can do now, starting tomorrow daily updates.**


	5. Chapter 4

**so this is chapter four and it's done by the help of my friend who did the spell check for me.**

* * *

"and starting today, Gray will be staying with you and Natsu!" My mom looked at me and patted my shoulder.

"I want to confirm, there is no sign on my room that says "Hotel", right?" I asked my dad.

"actually, your room is a motel, not a hotel you know all the random things around." my mom whispered into my ear.

"let me guide you!" I already know that anything I say will be used against me, so I dragged Gray with me.

"this is the kitchen and this is the bathroom, this is my little sister room she is currently staying with our relatives and finally this my room." I showed him our house in about three minutes.

"Amu, you are late." as soon as I opened the door Natsu yelled making me flinch.

"Um...Natsu this is-" and before I continue.

"ice gay on parade!" Natsu screamed.

"Tabasco Idiot, what are you doing here?" and now they are punching and kicking each other around.

"are you kidding me?" I was irritated.

"then, let your heart solve it!" that high pitched sound said.

"so what are you doing here?" and they stopped, is this a gag of something?

"I moved here with Amu, so go somewhere else, popsicle perv!" Natsu pulled me closer.

"guess what I'm living here as well!" and Gray grabbed my other hand and pulled me but hard enough that I bumped into him and he was shirtless again!

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What's wrong with both of you?" I was really frustrated that my face became all red and my eyes spun around so I picked a book and hit them with it.

*after they calmed down 'an hour or so'.

"hey, where I'm supposed to sleep?" Gray asked rubbing his head.

"well, on the ground near Natsu," I replied.

"don't go joking like that!" Gray screamed.

"and who said I was joking?" I said with a small smile.

"I'm not sleeping near the underwear freak." Natsu jumped on my bed.

"okay then, you two sleep on the bed and I will take the futon," well, I think that they have some 'business' to do. 'gw hahaha.'

"that's not it!" they both yelled.

"what?" I crossed my hands and looked at them.

"I-it like that...I mean I want to sleep near you." Natsu face was pink as his hair that made me blush too.

"then I want to sleep near you!" Gray blurted to me as well.

"you know what?" I finally got an idea.

"who finish dinner first and come back to the room will sleep on the bed." I was sure that my mom dinner will be the trick of today.

*we all ran down to the kitchen and took our seats.

"are you hungry?" my mom pure smile deceived them.

"today dish is this!" my mom placed a purple unknown dish on the table, my father picked a fork and poke it, Natsu smelled it and Gray observe it, but they don't know this actually a rice porridge with a bit of another ingredient.

"thank you for the food!" I picked the spoon and began eating fast as much as I could and when I turned to Natsu and Gray they were really gulping the whole thing.

"at least, leave the dishes!" I yelled at them.

"trick card number two, I'm not really hungry," I said to my mom who looked at me.

"are you sick, you better go and lie in your bed." and I will do.

"that's unfair!" Gray yelled at me.

"you two do your best." I laughed as I went to my room.

*Wait but even so I will have to sleep with one of them, not in a bad way, but justing have a boy near me is..gw aha!

I should think of a better strategy next time...

*the sound of footsteps running toward my room brought me back to reality and the door was open and guess what?

"I'm first!" Natsu screamed as he pushed Gray.

"are you blind, I'm!" Gray pushed him back.

*both of them were stuck at the door, they kinda looked like cats.

they kept pushing till they launched forward and got slammed into the wall hard.

"ooooh!" I turned away.

"who is the first?" the both asked.

"do you really want to know?" I tried to buy time.

"Yeah!" those two are really synced.

"I can't win like this there is to many mistakes that can't be outdone and I did them, nooo!" I acted dramatically.

"both of you are the first to cross the door!" I gasped and then I said.

"we will both sleep near you!" Natsu blushed furiously.

"it seems so." I didn't have time to do so because all I thought about that I was about to sleep near two boys...which made really depressed.

"then how should we sleep?" Gray asked.

"heads on the pillow and legs at the end!" Natsu replied.

"Idea!" a miraculous Idea flashed into my head.

"who about, me on the corner of the bed and you both share what left, just make sure you don't wake me up." I gave them a wry smile.

"then, I will sleep near you!" Natsu said.

"but doesn't this make him the..." I was about to actually say it.

"No, I'm!" Gray pushed Natsu.

"this is really irritating!" I screamed.

"Fine, I will sleep in the middle!" I moved a bit in the middle, and when I turned to them I saw them blushing deeply.

'after this night a lot of bad and good event are coming like a hurricane.

* * *

**next chapter, tomorrow or the day that is after it.**


End file.
